Reggie and the Penguin
|writer=Brian Roberts |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music= |cinematography=Hoyte van Hoytema |editor=Lesley Walker |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release=October 16, 2015 |time=94 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$198 million |gross=$2.321 million |preceded=''Stickman: The Movie'' |followed=''Loppy the Dog'' }} Reggie and the Penguin is an 2015 traditional and computer-animated movie that is distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and produced by Movie Land Animation Studios and Cruel and Unusual Films and directed by Tim Miller. The sequel film, Reggie and the Penguin 2 will be release on November 6, 2020. The movie title was theatrically released on October 16, 2015 by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot The story of a kid name Reggie (Andy Samberg) and the penguin name Lenny (Jack Black) who is going to slide down and save the penguin & Antarctica and Reggie will take care of his penguin and he will find his family to his home. Cast * Andy Samberg as Reggie, a kid and the heroic child. * Jack Black as Lenny, a penguin. * Steve Carell as Matthew, a Reggie's dad. * Jamie Chung as Gina, a Reggie's mom. * Anna Faris as Fiona, a Reggie's sister. * Kate McKinnon as Lucy Miller, a friend. * Tom Hanks as Mr. Jason, a Reggie's teacher. Production This is the second Movie Land Animation Studios film to be created. This film was created and animated by Movie Land Digital Production Services. In 2012, it was announced that the movie title will be in development. In May 2014, it was announced that it will be in production. Music The music for the movie was composed by Henry Jackman and Christophe Beck. This is the first film to be composed by Henry Jackman or Christophe Beck. The soundtrack will be released digitally on October 16, 2015 and on Compact Disc on October 27, 2015 by WaterTower Music. Release This film was released theatrically on October 16, 2015 in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D by Warner Bros. Pictures. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on January 20, 2015 and was shown before Strange Magic * The first trailer was released on June 3, 2015 and was shown before Inside Out, Jurassic World, Minions and Pixels * The final trailer was released on September 17, 2015 and was shown before Hotel Transylvania 2 and Pan * The TV spots released on Disney Channel before Bring it on Premiere Home media This film will be available for this purchase on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D and DVD in February 16, 2016 and on Ultra HD Blu-ray in April 4, 2017. Reception Box office As of March 1, 2016, Reggie and the Penguin was grossed $2.321 million against the $198 million budget in the United States of America. Accolades They had won the Academy Awards for Best Picture and Nominated for Best Actress. Sequel On March 4, 2016, Movie Land Animation Studios announced an untitled Reggie and the Penguin sequel film to be released by Movie Land Animation Studios. On February 2018, Movie Land Animation Studios announced that it will be titled Reggie and the Penguin 2 and it will be initially scheduled to be released on November 6, 2020. This film will reprise the roles with new characters. Henry Jackman announced that it will reprise the film's composer and the film's same studio will be reprised. In April 18, 2019, it was announced that it would turn Reggie and the Penguin into a franchise and it will be release the sequel theatrically on November 6, 2020 in the United States. Credits References External links Coming soon! Category:2015 films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by Christophe Beck Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:2015 computer-animated films Category:2015 animated films Category:2015 in animation Category:Animated buddy films Category:American films Category:American buddy films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Animated films about penguins Category:Films about penguins Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Houston Category:Cruel and Unusual Films films